Public Transport
by Elemental Gypsy
Summary: [TalaKai] Kai hates public transport, more than anything. So, what happens when he has no choice but to take the bus?


Title: Public Transport.  
Summary: Kai hates public transport, more than anything. So, what happens when he has no choice but to take the bus?  
Pairings: Tala/Kai.  
Warnings: Oneshot, Yaoi, Pointless.  
Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade. Damn, if I did… 

This is dedicated to XxSweet MitsukaixX. She unintentionally gave me an idea :3 Need to take inspiration when it comes, right? I hope you enjoy this pointless little oneshot.

* * *

Kai gives the bus driver a weary smile as he pays for his ticket and steps further onto the bus. He shoves the ticket in his pocket and does a quick scan of the occupants on the bus.

Sitting near the driver is a pair of elderly woman, sitting together, talking to themselves about how much the area has changed since they were young. They pause briefly to look up and smile in greeting. Courteous to those older than he, Kai returns the smile and moves further down the bus aisle.

A few seats behind them is 40-ish man with a beard down to his navel, talking rapidly to himself, and answering back. He suddenly stops talking, looks around, then starts rambling to himself again.

Kai makes a mental note not to sit anywhere near him.

To the left of him is a middle-aged woman, up to her armpits in shopping bags, eyeing off anyone who steps near the said bags. Every now and again she dives into the bags, looking for something, only to pull out the shopping docket, glance at it and put it back.

There is the mandatory teenager -who looks like he's been hit in the head with a fishing tackle box- sitting on the backseat, taking up the entire seat. He's wearing all back, with a flaming skull t-shirt, worn out sneakers and a spike dog collar around his neck. He has oily black dyed hair combed to cover one of his eyes, and has poorly done black-eyeliner circling the other.

Kai just had a sudden image of that well known rock band KISS.

Then there is a teenage preppy girl sitting a few seats from the back, talking loudly with a shrill voice into her phone, complaining about how her boyfriend doesn't seem to understand her and that she has nothing left to live for, but oh my god, planning the coolest party on Friday.

Kai rolls his eyes heavenward and takes a seat in the middle of the bus. He's only grateful that it isn't during peak hour.

He hates public transport. Oh, yes, he hates it with a passion. The only reason he's on this bus at the moment is that his car broke down and he left his phone at home.

Which totally wasn't his fault. It's Tala's. His perverted redhead was feeling extra energetic this morning and wanted show Kai how much he appreciated him. In the afterglow of the mind-blowing love making, he realizes that he had an appointment today which resulted in him running through the house, looking for his belongings, and out the door before Tala could blink.

The stupid pervert is probably still in bed, Kai growls to himself, rubbing the small of his back.

He sighs again and leans against the bus window, barely looking at the passing scenery. The bus slows down, and then pulls to a stop, letting more people get on. Kai winces when he hears a child's scream.

Ah, yes, the screaming kid. He knew something was missing.

The disgruntled father of the screaming kid struggles to pull the pram on board, constantly asking his kid to keep quiet, which only makes him scream louder.

Behind him is an elderly man trying to climb the stair, but is rudely pushed aside by a late 20 something guy, who looks like he's trying desperately hard to be a gangster, but failing miserably.

That's another thing Kai hates. People trying to be something they're not.

The guy snatches the ticket from the driver and struts down the aisle, and takes a seat right next to Kai.

Out of all the seats he could have chosen, why did he have to sit there?

Kai scowls and glances at the offending person, but the said person smiles at him and gives him a disgustingly sultry wink. "What's your name, Sexy?"

Kai scrunches his nose in disgust. "Taken," he sneers, turning back to the window and making a mental note to tell Tala that someone had tried to hit on him. If Kai could only use one word to describe Tala and that is possessive. He goes insane with jealousy whenever someone tries to hit on him.

"Oh, come on," the guy next to him says, sounding offended. "I'd like to call you. What's your number?"

"It's in the phone book," Kai replies, feeling intense relief when he notices his stop is coming up.

"But I don't know your name."

"That's in the phone book too," Kai says, standing up and pushing his way past him. He walks to the front of the bus just as it pulls to the side.

Finally the doors open. He's free.

Just as he steps off the bus, the driver yells out, "Have a good day." Before closing the doors and driving off.

However, just as the bus is merging with traffic again, the guy that had been sitting next to him on his wonderful trip, pops his head out the window and yells at him, "You're probably shit in bed, anyway!"

A vein pops out of Kai's forehead and he noticeably bristles. It's too late to yell a reply to him now. All he can do is hope that he recognizes him on the street and sends Tala after him.

Still seething, Kai crosses the street and heads towards his apartment that he shares with Tala. He bowls inside, slamming the door shut behind him. "Tala!"

The said redhead ambles out of the bedroom, wearing a smirk. "Long day, Kai?" he asks.

Kai's eye twitches. "I suppose you could say that. First, because of you, I was running late and forgot my phone. On my way home, my car breaks down, so I had to catch the bus, and you know how much I hate public transport. Oh, and this perverted turd, wannabe gangster of a man sat next to me the majority of the trip and do you know what he tried to do?"

Tala raises an eyebrow, finding this all rather amusing. "No, what did he do?"

"He tried to hit on me," Kai says dryly.

Immediately, Tala's expression turns to that of anger. "That bastard!" he snarls. "Where is he? I'll kill him!"

Kai rolls his eyes. "He's long gone. You can go hunting if you like, but I'm taking a shower. As I said before, I've had a long day."

"What about the car?"

"I'll get that later," Kai says, running his fingers through his hair and tugging off his jacket.

"Well, in that case," Tala smirks and crosses the room to Kai, taking him possessively by the shoulders and pulling his back into his chest. "Let me help you unwind."

"Wait-!" Tala cuts of any protest by crushing his lips against Kai's, his tongue immediately devouring the warm interior. Kai sighs and unwillingly sinks against him, letting Tala's incredibly talented lips take his mind to a place of pleasure.

The last coherent thought Kai has before succumbing the a world devoid of thought as Tala lays him down on the bed, his lips still ravishing his, is that the car and shower will have to wait.

And then there were no more coherent thoughts for many hours after that.

* * *

:3 Hah, told you it was rather pointless. I catch the bus a lot, and the characters I described is a lot like those I see quite often. Yes, pity me. Just kidding.

Please review.


End file.
